The Fenton Family Smirk
by MechaYourOwn
Summary: One-shot. The teen, the long lost brother of Harry Potter had been found over the summer. Her and Dumbledore had temporarily rejoiced when they received word from the American Magical Congress that Daniel Potter was, in fact, alive and breathing. Daniel hadn't exactly returned their thrill.
**Note: I've been tempted to do the "DPHP brothers" cliche for a while, so this is my attempt at it. You might view Danny as OOC here? Might not, since in my mind, everything he's doing has a reason. That, and it's mostly told from Professor McGonagall's point of view.**

 **Also, go ahead and send me a crossover request if you want. No promises, but as long as I know the fandom, I'll think about giving it a shot with DP.**

 **Fandoms: Harry Potter & Danny Phantom **

**Word Count: 2360**

 **Genre: Supernatural, Family (?)**

 **Characters: McGonagall, Danny Fenton**

 **Warnings: Mentions character death. Unedited, so pardon any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Professor McGonagall looked over the new first years with a small frown. They were talking amongst each other excitedly, clearly thrilled to finally be a part of the wizarding school. Half of them had their eyes locked on the ceiling, gaping at the stars, while the others looked around the Great Hall with wide grins. McGonagall could pick out a few students who were trying to keep their cool (heads held high, only a small smile), and the sight was vaguely amusing.

However, McGonagall was staring at the much taller, much older student that was to be joining their ranks. The teenager stood at the back of the crowd, not even dressed in robes. Instead, his red jacket was scrunched up under his crossed arms and an undeniable frown was set on his face. For one brief moment, his pale eyes flickered to the ceiling and his mouth twitched into a small smile, but he shook his head and turned his gaze to the floor.

 _He's safest here_ , McGonagall thought, but the doubt clouded her mind. The teen, the long lost _brother_ of _Harry Potter_ had been found over the summer. Her and Dumbledore had temporarily rejoiced when they received word from the American Magical Congress that _Daniel Potter_ was, in fact, alive and breathing.

Daniel hadn't exactly returned their thrill.

Minerva had gone in assuming a couple things. One, the boy would either deny magic and she'd have to prove it or the boy would already be aware. Two, the boy would deny his Potter heritage (in case of just being informed about magic) or accept it eagerly because _who wouldn't want to be the brother to Harry Potter?_ Three, they'd talk him into coming to Hogwarts, where it'd be safe, and he could reunite with his true, only living family member.

She had never been so wrong. Daniel - _Danny_ , his voice echoed in her head - had reacted to magic as if it was the most boring piece of information. She supposed that might've been from the ghostly town he was from, but still, _magic_. He had _disregarded_ his Potter heritage, accepting it with ease but claiming it _didn't matter_ because they weren't his _family_.

"They didn't raise me," he had said. "My mom raised me. My dad raised me. My older sister raised me. These Potters were nonexistent in my life. We might be blood related, but they don't mean anything to me."

Of course, the poor teen was recovering from a traumatic ordeal. The way the Magical Congress had found him was by a horrific event. The Congress had gotten massive amounts of high-level magic usage from Amity Park (a wizarding ghost town, no pun intended). The aurors that were sent to investigate found Jack and Maddie Fenton dead, killed by the killing curse, and Jasmine Fenton just barely alive and bleeding out. Daniel himself had been unconscious against the wall.

On the floor before them, three men dressed as Death Eaters were unconscious. The "Death Eaters" were later identified as pureblood American wizards, seeking to eliminate the no-maj population of America for revenge of the Salem trials. The Congress suspected they somehow learned of Daniel's Potter status, dressed as Death Eaters, and attempted to kill someone they thought would give them fame. Dumbledore, however, believed something far from that.

Somehow, the newly-resurrected Voldemort had learned of Daniel's location. Within one month of his resurrection, Voldemort had attempted and nearly succeeded in killing Daniel Potter. The way he had survived was unknown, but undeniable. Daniel Potter, as well as the red-haired girl Jasmine Fenton, were alive.

And very uncooperative.

Daniel - _Danny_ had tried to escape, many times, back to Amity Park. She'd heard him mumble something about clocks and friends, but they had to keep him at the hospital as he recovered. He couldn't be allowed to return to Amity, for his own safety. Danny refused to talk to them, to tell them anything. He listened, if briefly, before stating that _he already had a family_ and how he didn't give a… a "flying fuck" about one Harry Potter.

It had not been what Minerva expected when they received word of Daniel Potter.

Convincing the boy to attend Hogwarts had taken weeks. They had to tell his two friends, the muggles (no-maj, according to Americans), about magic - and they surprisingly took it well, all things considered. Samantha Manson was unsurprised, claiming her grandmother was a squib, while Tucker Foley had just snorted and claimed that he shouldn't be surprised.

Danny, Jasmine, and the two no-maj friends mourned the loss of the Fenton parents. After that, Minerva was finally able to figure out a way to hopefully convince Danny to come to the safety of Hogwarts and meet his brother.

She went through Jasmine.

Jasmine reminded her quite a bit of Lily. She was bright, red-haired, open-minded, and listened before forming her opinion. It took some time, but Jasmine eventually let out a sigh and conceded that Hogwarts might be the "best place for Danny to be". However, anytime Minerva asked the girl for something, a grin would cross her face (oddly cold and calculating, nothing like the warm smiles held by Lily), and Minerva would feel like she was dealing with someone who knew more than she did.

It left her rather unnerved, to be honest.

Danny had refused to go without Jazz. His _only living family_ , of which, he refused to leave behind.

It took a bit of effort, but her and Dumbledore were eventually able to set up a way for Jasmine to reside on Hogwarts grounds. She seemed eager to learn, so she would be given a room and would assist Irma in the library. Danny had, almost bitterly, agreed to come.

Then, the next morning, Danny was more resigned. When Minerva had asked Jasmine, the redhead had merely smirked (the same smirk as before) and said she talked to him. Minerva had thanked her.

But, apparently, Danny wasn't _fully agreeable_.

The professor sighed, moving towards the podium with the scroll in her hand. Rather routinely, she called out the first years. They were sorted rather evenly, with the fewest going to Ravenclaw. Eventually, she reached the end, and then placed the scroll down on the podium and glanced at the student body. Everyone was glancing curiously at the only standing teenager.

McGonagall forced a grin to cross her face. "Students, we have a new member joining us today. A student from America, who was thought to be dead. Please, Mr. Potter… Danny," she corrected, earning an ever-so-small smile from the teen, "come up so you can be sorted."

Once he was sorted, she'd take away a couple house points for his lack of dress.

The once-missing Potter walked up, face slowly becoming redder as he seemed to notice the attention on him. Students were gaping, whispering as the name _Potter_ shot around the Great Hall in a familiar fashion. Harry, himself, was staring in a form of shock. _Had the boys not met on the train?_ She wondered. She would've thought Danny would seek out his brother, but apparently, he stood by what he said earlier.

" _I'm not going to just randomly accept some guy I've never met as my brother. He has to get to know me."_

" _Did you think about what I'm going through? I just lost my parents - my real parents, as far as I'm concerned - and you're telling me to drop everything for some boy I've never even met?"_

She barely even noticed when Danny was standing in front of her. Minerva snapped out of her thoughts, giving him a smile, before gesturing to the Sorting Hat.

Minerva, for all she was worth, was scared. When Harry had been sorted into her house, she felt an odd sense of relief. As Danny wordlessly reached over and grabbed the Sorting Hat, Minerva wondered, not for the first time, what he'd be sorted as. Hufflepuff, most likely, with the was he fiercely stood by the Fentons and his two friends. And yet, there was something about the way the Potter twin held himself that made Minerva on edge.

She hoped Severus would care for him well, if he became one of his snakes.

And, to be honest, Minerva wasn't sure if she wanted him in her house. She was already taking away a few points for his lack of dress, and if he was anything like his brother, she highly doubted those would be the last points she'd deduct. Beyond that, she suspected he disliked her. Danny certainly didn't trust her.

She wanted him in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Severus wouldn't have to deal with a son of James' in his house and she wouldn't be forced to take points from her own house or deal with his great attitude.

However, she knew it would be best if he landed in Gryffindor. That way, Harry would be able to interact with a brother he suspected was dead. That way, Danny would have some friends off the bat. That way, she could keep an eye on him, and help him learn to trust Dumbledore. That way, Danny could bond with the Weasleys.

It really was in the hands of the Sorting Hat, so to speak.

So Minerva waited, along with everyone in the Great Hall, as the Potter twin placed the hat on his head. There was a beat of silence, then a bit more, before the Sorting Hat made a curious noise. It opened it's mouth to announce the house, then promptly clamped shut as the Potter twin's mouth twisted into a smirk.

It wasn't a smirk Minerva had ever seen on a Potter. She'd seen Sirius' mischievous smirk, the one he wore anytime he was about to do something he knew he wasn't supposed to do. She'd seen James' cruel smirk, the one he often wore when he tormented other kids. She'd seen Lily's prideful smirk, the one she held anytime she mastered a difficult spell or potion.

This was an oddly neutral smirk and it took Minerva a moment to place it.

She'd seen this smirk be worn by Jasmine. It was one of confidence, one of control. It was the smirk Jasmine had flashed her when Minerva had gone to her for help. This was not a Potter smirk; this was a _Fenton_ smirk. Danny was, somehow, confident in whatever was being discussed in his head. If Minerva had ever known the Fentons, she'd know this was a smirk that Maddie Fenton wore anytime she was ghost hunting. She'd know this was Jack's victorious smirk, the one whenever one of his weapons worked. This was the smirk Jazz wore when she figured something out.

But just as suddenly as the smirk appeared, Danny's smirk slipped and his face grew slightly contorted. The Sorting Hat let out a loud, joyous cry of "GRYFFINDOR" as Danny's face fell into a small scowl.

Minerva let out a small sigh, then smiled at the grumbling teen. Danny just removed the Sorting Hat and placed it on the podium, glaring fiercely. His new Head of House gestured to the Gryffindor table.

Danny just stuck out his tongue, chimed, "I'm going to see my _sister_ ," and walked out of the hall.

No one moved to stop him.

* * *

"Well, well, I was wondering if I'd ever get to sort another Potter."

 _Yeah, well, you're going to have to wait a long while. I might be blood related to them, but the Fentons are my family._

"Ah, I see. Loyalty. These Fentons seem interesting; are they wizards?"

 _No. They were no-maj ghost hunters._

"Fascinating. Were?"

 _Killed. By Voldemort. Aren't you supposed to read minds?_

"Changing the subject, but no. I just skim the surface of the mind to get a read on personality."

 _Well, I want to be placed in Slytherin._

"Hmn… that doesn't seem like it's the right House for you."

 _I don't care. I need to be there._

"You just want to look for Death Eater and Voldemort information, hmn?"

 _You said you couldn't read minds!_

The Sorting Hat was very, very surprised with a fierce brick wall formed around the entirety of the second Potter's mind. "I was merely guessing," he tried to reason.

 _Doesn't matter; now you're sorting me blind_ , Danny's mental voice echoed dully through the wall.

"It'd be a great help if you'd let me back in. I was debating between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor."

 _Why not Slytherin? I'm really quite ambitious._

"Determined, yes, but the traits that overrode that were your courage and outstanding loyalty. I'd really appreciate help in sorting you appropriately."

 _I hope someone sets you on fire._ There was a pause. _There, I'm evil, now put me in Slytherin._

"Evil isn't a Slytherin trait," the Sorting Hat respond with a small laugh. "You're oddly brave standing up to me. If you're willing to jump into this so-called snake's lair just to get information, perhaps I shouldn't ponder too much about your House."

 _Fine. I'm a Hufflepuff. Put me there._

"Hmn, no."

 _I'm not ready to go into the House with-_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Danny scowled with frustration. He resisted the urge to violently rip the Hat from his head. He wouldn't give the people around him that level of satisfaction. Instead, he removed it and placed it none too gently back where he picked up it.

He locked eyes with the Old Cat Lady. The moment she _welcomed_ him to her House, Danny knew he needed to get out of there. Gesturing at the table was the last straw. He wasn't _ready_ to meet this supposed _brother_ of his.

So, he did what he did best. Lie. Act, pretend, manipulate, whatever you want to call it. Danny stuck out his tongue. "I'm going to see my _sister_ ," he lied effortlessly. As he walked out the Great Hall, he felt everyone gaping at him.

 _The lost Potter twin._

 _Found alive!_

 _Gryffindor!_

 _Has something against Dumbledore?_

 _Who were the Fentons, and what did they do to get Daniel Potter?_

 _Sirius Black, out to get Daniel Potter too?_

He made sure to slam the doors behind him.


End file.
